


The Wind in My Hair

by Maneuver7



Series: Smutty Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Jean likes when Ororo eats her out.





	The Wind in My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Jean Grey riding Storm’s face (with Storm finishing herself off) as requested by Anon.

Jean ground down against Ororo’s chin, moaning at the feel of the woman’s lips kissing open her folds.

One of Ororo’s hands caressed Jean’s ass, pushing and pinching her encouragement as Jean rubbed her slicked pussy over her face. The other hand, she slid down her body until she reached the white curls over her pelvis. 

_You taste good._ Jean heard Ororo say in her mind. 

The psychic grinned to herself and rocked her hips down a little. Ororo’s nose rubbed against her clit while the woman’s tongue licked along Jean’s slit, making her keen. If her mouth weren’t otherwise occupied, Ororo would smirk in satisfaction at the noise.

Instead, she rubbed her fingers against her clit, lifting her hips into her own touch. Above her, Jean spread her thighs further. Ororo could tell the woman was using her telekinesis to keep her upright. They knew each other well at this point.

_Mm keep fingering yourself, Honey._  Like she said, they knew each other  _really_  well.

Ororo continued working over her clitoris while her other hand climbed up Jean’s back. She kissed the ginger woman’s labia, open-mouthed, face covered in Jean’s slick. Flattening her tongue against Jean’s pussy, Ororo licked up and up until her lips reached the woman’s clit.

As she sucked, her eyes began to glow with her mutant ability. Jean moaned as a soft wind whipped over her hair. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin and then moaned again when warm air brushed over her. With the differing temperatures playing over her bared nipples and Ororo’s tongue insistent against Jean’s clit, she shouted, coming with enough force that her telekinesis lifted the pair and most of their bedrooms objects up a good foot or so.

They slammed back into bed and Jean rolled off her girlfriend, resting her head against her chest to watch in post-orgasm bliss as Ororo fingered herself. Jean licked a nipple teasingly and Ororo gasped.

_So beautiful. Feel so good._

Ororo let out a breathy moan, and jutting her hips into her hand, one finger slipping a couple knuckles deep into her wet hole, she felt her orgasm rise. The lights flickered out, and the wind rattled the trees against the windows as she came with a shout.

They power flickered back on as they settled back into the pillows, kissing and giggling when they overhear Kitty yelling about the brief power outage interrupting her game.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me PWP prompts on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com (I'll do DC and Marvel stuff. No incest, no pedophilia, no noncon)


End file.
